Interacting with the Caretaker: A Beginner's FAQ
(This file has been prepared by XAS researchers with the help of Doctor Belle Walker.) What is the Caretaker? ' Glad ya asked, darlin'! The Caretaker's an incredibly brilliant Eldan Al who looks like the upper half of a shirtless humanoid with kinda stringy muscle definition, to be honest, but he pops up all over Nexus in Eldan exo-labs, exo-sites, and other facilities we ain't quite figured out yet. '''What's the Caretaker do? ' He's just about the closest thing Nexus has got to a built-in tour guide. There are lots of copies, and there might even be a network connectin' 'em all to each other. Like ya might guess from his name, he keeps an eye on things, at least when he's functionin' somethin' close to correct-like. 'How do I know when the Caretaker is functioning correctly? ' Well hell, sugar, I won't vouch for what might pass for correct but l do know he ain't never tried to do me no harm when he was green. When he turns red? That's a sign of somethin' gone wrong in his programmin'. Usually ya can patch him up with a little fancy codework. Like as not ya might even find a green Caretaker avatar tryin' to fix the malfunctionin' facets. That's what he calls 'em, his facets. 'What does the Caretaker call the different copies of himself? ' Facets! Ain't ya payin' attention, sweetheart? 'Of course. So have you found a Caretaker at every Eldan facility'? ' Nope, but l reckon the majority got a facet or two floatin' About. They can get around better'n ya might think. Their projection pods are Eldan tech, got built-in transmat capabilities. Love to get some of that tech for Rusty and Bolt. Well, maybe Bolt. Rusty might 'port himself into a lava pit when he wasn't payin' attention. We done here yet? '''Anything else we should know about interacting with the Caretaker? Right that was the point'a this whole thing, wasn't it? Well when ya got a red avatar, red facet whatever ya wanna call the "bad Caretaker," your best bet is to clear out until ya can figure out how to alter his programmin'. Trust me. He'll capture ya, or experiment on ya, or just plain incinerate ya. Red equals bad. Now, a big greenie? Love me a green Caretaker. Just be friendly, don't flinch if he implies ya might be Eldan - he sometimes gets a little mixed up even when he's in a friendly mood - and if he asks for help, believe 'im. He might also talk about ya like you're a test subject or maybe some kinda insect. He's funny. But the Caretaker don't ask for help till the squirg's really hit the fan. 'Have you ever asked the Caretaker about the Eldan? ' Ya think I'm dim? Only every chance I get. Answer's always the same: "Progenitor-level access only." He'll answer most anything else, even if it's to tell ya he don't know. But the Eldan? No way. Nothin' about their goals. Nothin' about where they went. Won't even show me what one looks like. You're welcome to ask if ya meet him, and lemme know what he says. I'm dyin' to find out. Location This journal is located in Farside, Bio-Dome 4 at 4749,-1245 in Flamewalker Hold External links Category:Farside:Journals